Jonah Haak
Jonah Haak is a Senior (Grade 12) at Degrassi Community School. While he used to be a bit of a troublemaker, Jonah has seen the light and is ready to make new friends who share his strong faith. While he may have given up all his vices, Jonah's kept the rock 'n' roll. He is friends with Maya Matlin and Grace Cardinal, as well he used to date Becky Baker, and is disliked by Drew Torres and Zig Novak. He is labelled as "The Guy Liner on Guitar﻿". He is portrayed by Ehren Kassam. Character History Season 14 In There's Your Trouble, Jonah is seen handing out flyers to start a band at Degrassi. When Becky auditions for the band, he cuts her off, and tells her that she isn't cut out for his band, and that her friends were lying to her about her singing. Then after the audition Becky drops the letter from her brother and he hands it to Becky the in the halls and tells Becky that she's carrying a lot of baggage, and that she's really angry at Luke, and not at him. At the end of the episode, he is seen in front of the school, and Becky approaches him, and admits that she was really angry at her brother, and not actually at him, and that he was right about her not being cut out for rock and roll. However, Jonah admits that her song has been stuck in his head, all day, and offers to let her join his band, anyway. In the closing scene of the episode, Jonah is seen in the background, talking to another student, and the camera cuts to Becky, glancing at him. In Hush, Becky and Jonah are practicing their first song together. Becky gives ideas such as switching the two lines to give a better flow, which Jonah is impressed by. Becky really enjoys the release she gets from working on the song with Jonah. He suggests they practice again later in the day and invites Becky to sing at The Dot's opening mic, and she agrees right away. When Becky expressed her enjoyment in writing songs with Jonah, Drew grows jealous and remarks how guys and girls cannot just be friends. Drew implants the idea of Jonah having romantic feelings for Becky, which she tries to laugh off. During practice, Becky and Jonah continue working on their song. As Jonah was about to encourage her singing, Becky awkwardly says that she has to leave. She tries making excuses to leaving early, and suddenly blurts "I have a boyfriend." Jonah intelligently responds, "I have a houseplant." Becky confesses that she was worried that Jonah had other motives in addition to singing, such as "getting fresh." Jonah then explains that he isn't like the guy he used to be before, and that he is committed to God. He reassures her saying that getting fresh with her is the last thing in his mind. During the opening mic and The Dot, Jonah and Becky are a real hit, and receive great words of encouragement from Eli, despite this being Prodigal Spoon's first show. Jonah and Becky share a hug after the success. As Jonah was about to share something with Becky pertaining to the conversation they had earlier, Drew introduces himself to Jonah and promises not to get jealous over Jonah and Becky making music together. Becky and Drew reconcile and kiss, while Jonah appears uncomfortable in the background. As Becky drifts away with Drew, she glances back at Jonah, slightly smiling at her, and then exchanges a slight smile back to him. In Watch Out Now, As Jonah walking into he stops and says hi to Becky, Imogen, and Jack. As they enter the school they are informed by Clare and Drew that they have new rules and under a new principle. Jonah and Becky propose to Drew and Ms. Pill a their idea for a varity club for students to showcase their talents. Jonah and Becky perform in front of Ms. Pill and Drew in Cafeteria. Jonah wants to show Becky affection but is upset when Becky tells them they shouldn't in front of Drew. After Drew confronts Becky, Jonah walks over to see if everything was ok but Drew tells him to stay out of it. Once Ms. Pill sees them she ask Drew what was going on and Drew lies to get Jonah and Becky in trouble. In Get It Together, Jonah and Beck are singing in the classroom and Jonah avoids kissing Becky. Jonah and Becky are working on their science project and Jonah begins to catch on that Becky questioning if he is gay. Jonah responds to Becky by sarcastically replying telling her he's not gay and tells her reason he doesn't want to kiss her because it could let to more. Jonah and Becky are class giving their science report and ask Becky to show the chart and Becky goes to but realizes she didn't delete her history. Jonah and Becky are recording music and stop when they discuss that how far they want to take their relationship and Jonah kisses Becky before getting to recording music. In I Wanna Be Adored, Jonah and Becky sing together in the cafeteria, hoping to be one of the musical acts for the prom. In The Kids Aren't Alright (1), in class, Jonah asks Becky how the hospital was, Becky tells Jonah that Drew was bugging her about their relationship, Jonah thinks Drew is just jealous, Becky says he kept saying your not trustworthy, Jonah asks if she believes him, Becky says no of course not, Jonah says then who cares what he says, Winston asks them for there year book money and when Becky checks her purse her moneys missing and realizes someone stole it, she says she had her purse when they had coffee at the dot and all day except when she forget it in a patients room and had to go back and get it. Jonah asks if she thinks a patient stole from her and Becky says there's no-one else it could be. Later, In the school corridor, Becky see's Jonah give Zig her money and realizes he stole from her. In The Kids Aren't Alright (2), In the garden at school, Jonah playing his guitar, Becky walks in and tells him she saw him give Zig the money he stole from her. Jonah says he can't denies it because its true and Becky is angry that Jonah stole form her. Jonah grabs her hand and explains that he owed Vince some money and was scared of what he would do if he didn't pay. Becky asks if the money was for drugs in which Jonah confirms and this confuses Becky since he said that he was straight edged. Jonah said that he is now, but the money was from an old debt from before he met Becky. Becky asks Jonah why he didn't ask her for the money because she would have lent it to him and Jonah said that he didn't want her to see that side of him. Jonah walks out of the bathroom and Becky notices him and asks if he was doing drugs in there, Jonah says no of course not, Becky asks him not to say it like its a crazy thing for her to think. Jonah says he promises he's not that guy anymore and Becky asks how she could know that and how she's to know the difference between the version that stole from her and the version she cares about. Jonah says he knows he is flawed but he's trying to be better and he needs her, Becky says she's sorry and Jonah says don't, Becky says that she can't and breaks-up with him before walking away from him, efficiently ending their relationship Season 15 In #BootyCall, Jonah auditions to play guitar for Maya's band and Maya introduces Jonah to Zig. Jonah is seen entering with Grace for band practice and comments to Maya are they gonna practice or she and Zig gonna get a room. Jonah later is with Maya and Grace at band practice. In #NoFilter, Jonah is the music room getting ready for practice and hears Frankie sobbing. Jonah tells Frankie she needs to leave so he can practice, but Frankie tells him what's has been going on in her life and Jonah gives advice before asking for her to leave again. In #YesMeansYes, Jonah shows Maya a new bridge he wrote for their song, interrupting her and Zig. Later, Jonah and Maya are sitting in class together talking about music, and Zig interrupts them this time. Jonah tells Maya to text him when she's done with her conversation with Zig. Appearance and Style Jonah has a rock and roll sense of style. His signature sleeveless denim vest says "I'm casual, but I'm also serious about my rock and roll roots" and his wrist band just screams cool. Jonah has drawn Xs on the back of his hands indicating that he is likely "straight edge." Trivia * He has a school band. * He is a Christian. * He lost his virginity before his initial appearance in There's Your Trouble. * He apparently buys drugs from Vince Bell. Quotes *(First line) "Band auditions." * "If we team up, we might be able to make something kind of special." *Becky: "I have a boyfriend." Jonah: "Good to know. I have a house plant." *(To Becky): "Isaiah. forty-three, twenty five." Relationship *Becky Baker **Start Up:' Watch Out Now' (1413) **Broke Up: The Kids Aren't Alright (2) (1422) ***Reason: Jonah stole money from Becky, and Becky could no longer trust him, even though he was trying to change. Interaction Category:Degrassi Category:Season 14 Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Degrassi Characters Category:Degrassi Teens Category:Musician Category:Degrassi: Next Class Category:Degrassi: NC Characters Category:Degrassi: NC Teens Category:Season 15 Category:Seniors